Redención
by yunypotter19
Summary: UA y Rating M. En un mundo donde las familias mágicas y puras gobiernan, y los muggles son considerados esclavos. El heredero del clan Potter, se verá envuelto en una trama, donde el engaño, la traición y el amor jugaran una importante partida.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Saga Redención:**_

_Universo alterno y Rating M._

_En un mundo donde las familias mágicas y puras gobiernan, y los muggles son considerados esclavos. El heredero del clan Potter, se verá envuelto en una trama, donde el engaño, la traición y el amor jugaran una importante partida._

_**Dieciséis años antes:**_

"_Un joven de unos veinte tres años, se encontraba con una espada en su mano de la cual chorreaba sangre que manchaba el suelo a sus pies._

_Su mirada estaba pegada al cuerpo que había apuñalado dejándolo sin vida y caído al suelo, provocando otra gran mancha roja._

_Un grito desgarró el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación, al mirar de dónde provenía, se encontraron con un niño de tres años de cabello negro y ojos oscurecidos por las lágrimas._

_No era mayor que su propia hija, y al ver semejante reacción del niño se percató de lo que realmente acababa de hacer, soltó la espada con prisa y se apartó._

_La mujer de cabello rojo intenso no se movía, aunque ni siquiera se podía decir que fuese una mujer propiamente dicha, pues no podía ser mayor a él, era una muchacha joven que contaría con veintiún años a lo sumo._

_La única diferencia que existía entre ella y él, era que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, abrió los ojos alarmado al percatarse de quien era la muchacha que yacía a sus pies._

_Lilian Potter, la esposa de James Potter, una de las familias puras más antigua de la historia, y él, un participante muy activo de la rebelión, la había matado._

—_Granger, venga, tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes._

_Uno de sus acompañantes tiró de su hombro con fuerza, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro, ¿cómo habían sido capaces de aquello?_

_Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al niño que se acurrucaba contra la pared sin terminar de comprender lo que sucedía pero muy asustado de todos ellos._

—_Vamos hermano, si seguimos aquí los guardias nos cogerán, no puedes permitir que eso pase, dejarás sola a tu pequeña._

_Ante la mención de su propia hija sintió un respingón, sí, era cierto, aquello era preciso por la seguridad y futuro de su Hermione, lo demás no importaba, nadie más importaba, ni siquiera un pequeño niño que aún no tenía culpa de nada._

_Dejó de mirarlo y echó a correr lejos del infante, deseoso de escapar de allí y abrazar a su pequeña, la cual se encontraría en casa a la espera de él."_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

En una sala enorme, con grandes mesas a ambos lados, y una central, con un escudo coronando la pared del fondo, donde salían reflejados dos leones enfrentados entre sí, separados única y exclusivamente por una espada, con una pista central y varias velas esparcidas estratégicamente para alumbrar el lugar pese a la oscuridad de las afueras, se encontraban varios componentes de las mayores familias puras del mundo mágico.

En el centro de la sala, dos hombres se enfrentaban a manos desnudas uno al otro, mientras en la mesa presidencial se encontraba el anfitrión de la celebración, un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y oscuros ojos verdes jade. Miraba la escena ante él con semblante aburrido, y una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, disfrutando el espectáculo ante él.

Los dos hombres eran unos malditos ineptos pertenecientes a la odiosa rebelión, unos malnacidos que habían cometido la osadía de ingresar a sus tierras e intentar robar algo que no les pertenecía.

Ahora, y tras un sinfín de pruebas, ambos malhechores se encontraban uno frente a otro, dispuestos a matarse a como diera lugar, ¿lo más divertido de la situación?, sencillo, ambas escorias eran hermanos.

Aunque claro, cuando llega el momento de la verdad y como en todo, si es tu vida la que está en juego, no dudas en luchar por ello, así te enfrentaras al mismísimo infierno para conseguirla.

Ambos hombres contaban con un buen físico y con una edad que no debía ser mayor a los cuarenta años, sobre todo el menor de ellos, de cabello castaño rizado, ojos que oscilaban entre el negro y el marrón.

El otro hombre de cabellos castaños también y ojos profundamente negros, de semblante más serio que el joven, de mirada experimentada y seguridad en sí mismo. No había que ser un genio para saber cuál de ellos había tenido más experiencias en la vida.

Ni tampoco cuál de ellos seguiría adelante, si es que lo que les esperaba tras esa noche se podía considerar como avanzar.

La pregunta importante era, ¿estaría realmente el mayor dispuesto a dejarse matar y dejar a su hija sufrir su mismo destino?, porque ese era el destino de la familia del que muriera.

Tal y como los antiguos faraones, sería muerto, pero su esposa e hijos sufrirían su mismo destino, el mayor no contaba con esposa y solo tenía una hija, por lo que sus hombres le habían contado.

El pequeño por otro lado, contaba con dos hijas y una esposa, ¿qué valoraría más el hombre de mayor edad?, ¿su vida y la de su hija?, ¿o la de sus sobrinas, hermano y cuñado?, no podía asegurar realmente cuál sería el desenlace de semejante situación, pero de algo estaba seguro, uno de ellos pagaría el precio requerido con su muerte y la de los suyos, el otro, lo pagaría con la esclavitud de él y su familia.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando el más joven profirió el primer corte, la brillante y roja sangre manchó el puñal de él y unas gotas cayeron sobre el suelo, una nueva idea surgió en su mente y sus ojos brillaron ante la idea concebida.

Sería otro buen golpe sin duda.

La batalla duró más de lo que predijo en un principio, pero fue tal el espectáculo que a ninguno de los asistentes le pareció aburrido, sin duda esos dos hermanos hubiesen sido unos magníficos luchadores.

En cuanto el puñal del más joven se incrustó entre las costillas del mayor, pudo ver la expresión de ambos en sus ojos, y se sintió furioso, en los ojos del mayor había resignación y perdón.

Con esa última mirada a su hermano menor, le estaba ofreciendo el perdón por acabar con su vida y la de su única hija, ¡es que acaso era idiota?

—Prometido.

Fue un simple susurro, pero al estar más pendiente de ellos que de los vitoreos de todo el mundo pudo escucharlo, ¿a qué se refería con prometido?, cuando sus ojos y los de este se encontraron, la ráfaga de odio que cruzó la mirada de este, le hizo comprender que la promesa era la venganza.

Sonrió en respuesta desafiándolo a que lo intentara si se sentía capaz, quería ver lo que un miserable Muggel era capaz de hacer contra él y su poder.

Odiaba a cada uno de esos despreciables y no había perdido oportunidad para demostrárselo y no la perdería jamás, pensaba vengarse en todos y cada uno de ellos por la pérdida injusta de sus padres.

Esos malnacidos de la resistencia caerían ante él y los sangre pura, terminaría con todos y cada uno de ellos, en especial con los jefes de los mismos, la familia Granger, la responsable de su pérdida.

El día que cualquier miembro de esa familia cayera en sus manos, disfrutaría destrozándolo él mismo, mostrando con ellos la misma compasión que ellos mostraron cuando acabaron con sus padres.

—Traed a sus respectivas familias.

Sentenció con toda la calma y parsimonia con la que todos lo conocían, al menos todos los que creían conocerlo.

Uno de sus guardias asintió y abrió las puertas, habló con los que había al otro lado y mientras se hacía lo que él había pedido miró al más joven de todos:

—Tú nombre.

Exigió, este entrecerró sus ojos:

—Lucas Thomas.

Inquirió sin más, y seguidamente volvió la mirada a su hermano e inquirió: —Y él Ge...

—No me interesan los nombres de los muertos.

Cortó sin más, este lo volvió a mirar desafiante y él sonrió un poco más, sí, ese hombre no era de los que les gustaba recibir órdenes, disfrutaría mostrándole la vida de esclavo que merecía.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y por esta entró uno de sus guardias acompañado de tres mujeres de diferentes edades. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no se había explicado con claridad?

—Dije la familia de ambos, no la de él.

Sentenció furioso, el guardia hizo una inclinación ante él:

—Mi señor, la hija de este pobre diablo ha muerto hace unos minutos.

—¿Cómo que ha muerto?

—Así es, estaba gravemente enferma señor.

Furioso y apretando sus puños miró al más joven, este contaba con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro:

—¿Desde cuándo se sabía que estaba enferma?

Preguntó sospechando la respuesta:

—Desde que la encontramos, ella estaba postrada en una cama, mi señor.

Furioso se puso en pie, así que ese era el motivo, por eso ese despreciable se había dejado matar, era consciente de que su hija no viviría mucho más, por lo que mejor darle una oportunidad a su hermano y su familia.

Muy bien, ¿creía que descansaría en paz?, no sabía lo que había provocado con ese sacrificio por su parte.

—Perfecto, coged su cuerpo y el de la hija y lanzadlo como alimento para la dragonera.

—NO.

El grito no provino del hermano que tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa, ni tampoco de la mujer mayor que lo cogía del brazo, no, el grito provino de la muchacha que se encontraba abrazando a una pequeña que no contaría con más de ocho años.

La miró fijamente, tenía el cabello en media melena, castaño y rizado, ojos color ámbar y por su rostro caían lágrimas que evidentemente no podía retener. Sonrió ante su aspecto tan deplorable, así era como los quería ver a todos:

—¿No?, temo no comprender lo que queréis decir con esa palabra, pues espero que no estéis insinuando la posibilidad de que se desobedezca la orden de tu nuevo amo.

Ella miró el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo y seguidamente a él, había una barrera de odio tiñendo sus ojos y él sonrió aún más, caminó hasta situarse enfrente de todos ellos.

El padre osó ponerse entre él y la muchacha, descubrió que era más alto que él por una cabeza y que sin duda su cuerpo era fuerte, también al tenerlo tan cerca, juzgó que quizás se había arriesgado demasiado con la edad, pues de cerca no se veía tan joven como aparentaba desde más lejos.

Hagrid no tardó en estar a su lado en cuestión de segundos, él tan solo miró al tipo con desprecio:

—Arrodíllate perro, o la carnada para los dragones vendrá de otro lugar, a mis mascotas les gusta más correr tras su presa, y la menor de tus hijas se ve capaz de correr unos cuantos palmos antes de que mi colacuerno la atrape.

Apretando los puños, el tipo miró a su familia y seguidamente se arrodilló ante él:

—Muy bien, veo que comprendes la primera norma de tu nuevo futuro, con respecto a ti. –Se acercó a la muchacha, cogió del brazo a la menor y tiró de ella con fuerza, la pegó a él y tanto la madre como la hermana mayor palidecieron: —Repite lo que acabas de gritar, estoy a la espera de volver a oírlo.

Ella miró a su hermana primero y seguidamente al cuerpo de su tío, para después mirarlo a él de regreso:

—Se merecen una sepultura digna, ¿no se ha divertido ya bastante con sus sádicos juegos?

La sala enmudeció, todos sabían el motivo, la madre ahogó un grito mientras el padre golpeó con fuerza el suelo a sus pies, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada del mismo, él empujó a la menor a los brazos de Hagrid y no dudó un segundo a la hora de cruzarle la cara con fuerza a la muchacha, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Hincó una rodilla a poca distancia de su rostro y la agarró con fuerza de su cabello, ella gritó ante semejante tirón, la obligó a mirar el cuerpo de su tío y con su voz más fría inquirió:

—Así que piensas que merece una sepultura digna, te diré que estas solo se les dan a las personas honorables y que se merecen semejante esfuerzo, no a míseros ladrones y repugnantes muggles como vosotros. A vosotros como mucho una fosa común, sin embargo, estoy siendo práctico y estoy dando sus cuerpos para que sirvan de alimento a mis mascotas. ¿Prefieres que recapacite sobre ese punto y ofrezca tú cuerpo y el de tú hermana a ese destino?

Ella abrió uno de sus ojos y lo miró, supo enseguida lo que le iba a decir y esperó deseoso a que lo dijera, pero la madre gritó:

—HERMIONE, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS PEQUEÑA.

El desafío se perdió en sus dos lagos ámbares, y fue sustituido por la impotencia:

—No, no deseo eso.

—No, no deseo eso, amo.

Recuperó algo de su garra y lo fulminó con la mirada, él sonrió más y ella entre dientes inquirió:

—No, no deseo eso, amo.

La última palabra la dijo escupiéndola, y él la soltó con brusquedad contra el suelo, sin duda tendría el labio partido, algo que realmente le traía sin cuidado, cuando volvió a encontrarse en pie, miró el cuerpo del muerto y frunció el ceño:

—¿Cuánto tengo que esperar para que se cumpla una orden inmediata?

El cuerpo desapareció de su vista en el acto, y él regresó a su lugar en la mesa, le sirvieron la cerveza de mantequilla y se quedó observando a los cuatro ante él. La mayor de las mujeres iría a la cocina, la menor sería un seguro, su hermana Luna disfrutaría de compañía. Ataría a la menor a su hermana y así ataría a toda la familia y se aseguraría de que no harían ninguna de las suyas.

Seguidamente miró al padre, ese serviría para él, quería venganza y necesitaba cerca a todo aquel que deseaba su muerte, Hagrid sería un buen seguro para él, además, lo enviaría a matar a sus propios compañeros.

Tras beber un buen sorbo de su cerveza miró a la última de ellos, seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar donde había estado el cuerpo de su tío, ¿qué podía hacer con ella?, no vendría mal una nueva esclava, quizás la pusiera bajo las órdenes de Chang y McGonagall.

La anciana sabría darle el lugar que le correspondía a esa miserable:

—Hagrid.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Mandad buscar a mi hermana.

—Como ordenéis.

Hagrid hizo un gesto con su mano y uno de sus subordinados no tardó en salir corriendo a buscar a Luna, no tardó ni dos minutos en reaparecer, lo que le confirmó que su hermana había visto todo, miró de reojo al esposo de esta, ¿cuándo aprendería ese pelirrojo del demonio a controlar a su hermana?

—¿Me mandaste llamar?

—Así es, ¿tú nombre sanguijuela?

Inquirió señalando a la pequeña, esta tembló al escuchar su voz, y más cuando vio que la señalaban, no fue capaz de articular palabra, lo que lo enfureció:

—TU NOMBRE.

La niña saltó y dijo:

—Caroline, Caroline Thomas.

—Muy bien, Luna, está a tu cargo, si me entero que habla con cualquiera de los suyos, o que alguno consigue ponerse en contacto con ella, serás tú la castigada, y ella morirá en el acto.

La quiero ocupada y que le enseñes sus quehaceres, si la veo ociosa un solo día, te garantizo que lo pagará caro, es una despreciable Muggel, y ha de aprender su lugar, ¿he hablado claro?

—Mucho, pero te recuerdo que yo no comparto tus ideales hermano.

La fulminó con la mirada:

—¿Quieres decir que vas a desobedecerme?

Luna apretó sus puños y lo miró furiosa, miró a la niña y seguidamente a él:

—¿Qué sucederá si digo que sí?— Achicó los ojos y jugó con la cerveza en su jarra, cuando la volvió a mirar, Luna había palidecido y rápidamente tiró de la niña contra ella: —Está bien. ¿Algo más?

—Nada querida, te puedes retirar, espero que esta vez sea de verdad, Weasley, asegúrate de que así sea, te haré responsable si la niña escapa.

—Como ordenéis mi señor.

Sin más el pelirrojo se puso en pie y cogió a Luna del brazo para tirar de ella hacía fuera de la sala, la pequeña miraba a sus padres y hermana mientras lloraba sin parar. La madre lloraba a su vez:

—Hagrid, llévate a esta escoria de mi vista, diles su condición y normas, informales de los castigos infligidos si desobedecen, haz que se bañen, no quiero su putrefacto olor por mi casa, y dales las ropas que un esclavo ha de portar.

Después ven a verme, te daré tus siguientes instrucciones.

—Así se hará, mi señor. –Se giró y seguidamente inquirió: —Cogedlos.

En cuanto agarró a la mujer, esta profirió un grito, otros dos guardias cogieron al padre, he iban a coger a la muchacha cuando recordó lo que había planeado hacer:

—Un segundo, antes de lleváosla, entregadle algo para limpiar mi suelo, no quiero tener la sangre de ese ladrón en mi salón por más tiempo, no cuadra con la decoración que deseo.

Tanto la madre como el padre miraron a su hija y seguidamente a él, había pánico en la mirada de ambos, pero no dijeron nada de nada, los sacaron de la sala dejándola a ella atrás.

Chang entró a la sala atrayendo con su exótica figura las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar, le tiró un trapo a la cara a la muchacha y se largó. Ella cogió el trapo y lo apretó en sus manos, fijó sus ojos en él y no apartó la mirada mientras se arrodillaba en el lugar donde se encontraba el charco de sangre, ella comenzó a frotar con fuerza, por supuesto, él era muy consciente de quien pensaba ella que era la cara que estaba frotando con tanto odio.

Tras terminar con su cerveza se puso en pie y salió de la sala, no deseaba encontrarse más tiempo en ese lugar, ahora solo quería descansar, ya había dos asesinos menos en su camino.

Y sus asquerosas y repugnantes familias estaban en su poder. Ahora solo debía conseguir que hablaran, y tenía dos piezas que podía utilizar fácilmente.

Sonrió al llegar a su habitación, no sabía ese inepto lo que había conseguido poniendo en sus manos a sus dos hijas y esposa.

El día llegó sin contemplaciones y él abrió los ojos al recibir los primeros rayos del sol sobre su rostro, miró a las cortinas corridas y descubrió a Hagrid a un lado de las mismas, bien podía colocarse ante las ventanas y quitar ese molesto resplandor, con su tamaño no le sería difícil de conseguir, gruñó molesto, pues no haría eso, ese grandullón no cambiaría nunca.

—¿Quieres dejarme dormir?, no dormí demasiado que se pueda decir:

—Eso me temo, mi señor, se acostó usted a las seis de la mañana, y hoy precisa atender a varias familias en una hora, además, le recuerdo que hoy llega su protector.

Eso terminó de despertarlo:

—¿Hoy?, ¿Ya?, creí que eso no sucedería hasta dentro de dos meses.

—Así es señor, hace dos meses que marchó.

—¿Tan rápido? –gruñó enfadado, seguidamente se incorporó en la cama y bostezó, tras estirarse revisó todo a su alrededor, el cuarto estaba echo un desastre, suspiró:

—Has arreglado todo para su recibimiento.

—Así es mi señor.

—Bien, ¿qué se supone que quiere ahora?

Se levantó de la cama y Hagrid lo siguió hasta el baño, el cual ya estaba preparado para recibirlo a él.

—Todo lo que sé, es que considera que estáis teniendo demasiada basura en vuestras tierras.

Gruñó molesto, bien sabía él la cantidad de escoria que estaba en sus tierras en esos momentos:

—No es una decisión mía.

—Cree que si endurecierais vuestros métodos, no osarían seguir pisando vuestras tierras.

-También lo he pensado, pero quiero tenerlos cerca.

Hagrid lo miró por unos instantes sin comprender, y él no le aclaró nada, no pensaba compartir con Hagrid lo que llevaba planeando desde hacía años, solo uno lo sabría, uno que no dudaría en ayudarlo, y quizás ya había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo todo.

Era cierto, había demasiada escoria en sus tierras, habían llegado incluso a intentar robarle, y eso era un paso que no podía permitir.

-Quiero que prepares una partida para esta tarde Hagrid, lo quiero todo listo, Malfoy vendrá conmigo.

-¿Y el joven Weasley? -Lo meditó unos instantes para seguidamente mirar a Hagrid a sus profundos ojos negros, este debió ver algo en su oscura mirada, porque él mismo se respondió a esa pregunta: -Será mejor que no.

Asintió y Hagrid se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes inquirió:

-Quiero que agregues a dos en la partida, los vigilaras de cerca.

-¿A quiénes mi señor?

-Al esclavo de ayer, y su hija mayor.

Evidentemente a Hagrid esa petición le pareció extraña, pero no articuló palabra alguna, solo hizo un gesto de confirmación: -Y asegúrate de que Albus también venga, lo quiero cerca.

-¿Algún motivo en particular señor?

-Ninguno Hagrid, solo quiero el mayor público posible, nada más.

Al fin Hagrid se marchó de allí y él se quedó solo en el lugar, miró sus manos y se quedó un rato pensando en todo y nada, sabía que el movimiento de ese día sería el comienzo de algo, pero si no hacía que la rueda girara, nunca conseguiría lo que deseaba.

Dedicó parte de la mañana a oficiar de mediador con las familias de sangre pura y a recibir peticiones de algunos sangre pura que se apiadaban de algunos de sus sobrinos o nietos que habían sido concebidos con algunos muggles, sangre mestiza.

Para él todo lo relacionado con los sangre sucia o muggles era despreciable, y les había dejado en claro, si se topaba con cualquiera que entrase en cualquiera de esos géneros no dudaría en acabar con ellos.

Cuando desestimó todas esas aberraciones y advirtió de sus intenciones a sus guardas, ordenó que se les mantuviera vigilados de cerca, no pensaba dejar que desobedecieran sus órdenes así como así.

Cuando concluyó con ellos recibió la visita de Hagrid:

-Su protector ya ha llegado.

Asintió:

-Hacedlo pasar.

Hagrid asintió, hizo un gesto con su mano y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, seguidamente este se colocó tras él, Hagrid nunca se separaba de él cuando su protector estaba cerca.

Debía reconocer que era un ser oscuro, pero nunca lo heriría a él, sabía que lo apreciaba como a un hijo de verdad, por lo que no comprendía a Hagrid en ese aspecto, y tampoco a Luna, su hermana se pasaba la vida temiendo a este, también era cierto que no eran hermanos de sangre, más bien de protector, pero ellos desde pequeños habían adoptado ser como hermanos.

Era casi igual que volver a pertenecer a una familia, aunque esta fuera por miembros restantes de otras que habían sido destruidas por los rebeldes y revolucionarios muggles.

-Te veo muy bien muchacho.

-Eso espero, sin embargo a vos os veo cansado.

-El tiempo no es bueno con nadie chico, sería bueno que lo recordases.

Asintió a sus palabras con una media sonrisa:

-¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje?

-Podría decirse que sí, lo malo llegó al entrar en mis propias tierras, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente Harry?

-Crear una trampa para conejos.

Sentenció, ante sus palabras se instaló un silencio absoluto en la sala, su protector hizo un gesto con su mano y todos exceptuando a Hagrid se marcharon de la sala, sonrió, era astuto, y no había precisado más para saber sobre lo que pretendía llevar a cabo.

-Veo que has estado ocupado entonces.

-Así es.

-¿Y pretendes que te acompañe?

-Eso sería estupendo, pretendo hacerlo esta tarde, sino estás demasiado cansado, me encantaría que fueras a mí lado en esto. Ha llegado la hora de que comprendan que el clan Potter está de regreso.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de este lo hizo sentirse incómodo, ambos compartían una misma meta, quizás ese era el motivo por el que ninguno parecía poder dejar al otro de lado.

Después de todo, para Lord Tom Riddle, la existencia de los muggles era tan insoportable como para él mismo.

Y eso era un punto muy a su favor, no había encontrado a muchos que contaran con su mismo deseo, pero Tom era uno de los más decididos a ello.

Y también contaba con un poder sorprendente para conseguir sus metas, uno que junto al suyo los convertían en superiores.

-Pues esta tarde saldremos de caza.

Sentenció Riddle, para después mirar fijamente a Hagrid y sonreír de medio lado, él mismo sonrió en respuesta a su sonrisa y palabras:

-Descansa hasta entonces.

Tom no tardó en marcharse de la sala y dejarlo solo con Hagrid, el cual no abrió la boca ni por un segundo, era evidente que acababa de comprender lo que irían a hacer en la tarde, era una suerte que aún no estuviese al tanto de todo el plan en sí.

-En cuanto Albus llegue quiero que se me informe.

Sentenció, Hagrid tan solo asintió a su lado y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de él. Él también descansaría hasta que llegase el momento.

Lejos estaba de imaginarse que Albus Dumbledore, un anciano con mucho poder y algunas lealtades variadas, ya se encontraba tras las puertas de su hogar.

Más explícitamente en uno de los pabellones designados a los esclavos, contemplando el mismo:

-Un chico demasiado astuto.

Sentenció el mago con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Eso creéis?

-Estos muggles no podrán ser liberados así de fácil, el muchacho ha creado una barrera mágica alrededor de todos los pabellones, solo un mago podría romperla, y créeme Severus, no tardaría mucho en descubrir lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Y eso que importa?, nos habría dado tiempo a escapar.

-Quizás a nosotros sí, ¿pero a los muggles?

Albus negó con cansancio, nunca imagino encontrarse en la situación en la que se encontraban todos ellos. Frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada del maldito pabellón.

Al menos podrían tener una oportunidad con el chico, él aún no había comenzado a matar a los muggles o sangre sucia con los que se topaba. Él por ahora solo los esclavizaba.

Y a los esclavos se les podía liberar.

-Albus.

Sorprendido de escuchar esa voz, sobre todo en ese lugar se giró rápidamente, ¿cómo se les había ocurrido ir a esas tierras?

Al girarse se encontró con Lucas Granger, no obstante tal y como lo veía no quería creer que fuera cierto:

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

Lucas retiró la mirada de él, eso le permitió mirarlo mejor y apretó los puños:

-Dime que George y tú no hicisteis la locura de intentar robar la cura que necesitaba Alana.

-¿Y qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?, no podía permitir que mi hija muriera.

Replicó acercándose y bajando la voz.

-Pero esto es mejor ¿no?, eres un maldito esclavo, ¿qué crees que pasará con la rebelión ahí afuera?, George necesita ayuda con todo aquello, hay muchos que desean ocupar vuestros puestos en estos momentos y vosotros se lo estáis sirviendo en bandeja.

Lucas bajó la mirada en cierto modo avergonzado:

-Albus visto como un esclavo porque soy un esclavo, el chico Potter nos descubrió a George y a mí.

-No.

-Sí, pero está todo bajo control, habíamos decidido infiltrar a alguien aquí, George y yo nos ofrecimos voluntarios para esto. Después de todo nos jugábamos mucho con este movimiento.

Nadie se opuso, dejamos a Ted Tonks y su hija a cargo de todo, pero tenemos que saber con qué nos enfrentamos aquí.

-Para eso estoy yo. Maldita sea, ¿acaso os volvisteis locos o qué?

-Albus, Alana murió ayer en la noche.

Sus palabras calaron un poco en Albus que se tranquilizó en cierto modo:

-Lo siento mucho Lucas, pero tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes, tanto tú como George, no podéis dejar a la resistencia sin dos de sus líderes más poderosos.

Lucas apretó furioso los puños y seguidamente miró a Albus:

-No puedo irme Albus, antes debo darle un presente al joven Potter.

Lo miró sin comprender y Lucas agregó: -George también está muerto, me obligó a matar a mi propio hermano mientras él y los otros demonios miraban todo divertidos.

Además, Elise, Carline y Hermione están aquí también. Cuando nos atraparon a George y a mí, los cogieron a ellos también.

-¿Hermione está aquí?

Preguntó Albus furioso, Lucas asintió:

-Ese despreciable, urdió unos juegos, George y yo nos enfrentamos a todo, y la prueba final era un combate a manos descubiertas, en mitad de la pelea George me pasó un puñal.

Antes de lo sucedido, nos informaron de que quien muriese no se iría solo al otro lado, su familia le haría compañía.

Alana estaba a las puertas de la muerte, todos sabíamos cuál sería su final y que estaba pronto a llegar, George se sacrificó por mí y por Hermione, engañamos a todos y les hicimos creer que Alana era la hija de George y no Hermione.

Fue lo único que George me pidió.

-Tenemos que sacar a Hermione de aquí, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar, si descubren que es una mestiza acabarán con ella sin ningún escrúpulo.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Déjame eso a mí. Averiguaré la situación, luego ya planearé algo, estate alerta, si te enteras de algo importante ponte en contacto conmigo por algún canal.

Te mostraré a uno de mis colaboradores en esta casa, infórmale a este de todo lo preciso, ¿entendido?, no tardará en decirme a mí lo que sea de importancia.

-¿Y qué pasa con los de fuera?

-Me encargaré de todo junto con Severus.

-Me parece perfecto.

Sentenció Lucas, y Dumbledore se sintió intranquilo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que podía suceder a partir de ese momento.

13


	2. La cacería

_**Madelinedarkgirl:**_ _Hola me alegro de que te gustase el primer capítulo, espero que siga siendo así, y que no acabes por odiar a Harry y siga gustándote su lado Dark._

_En fin te dejo disfrutando del segundo capítulo de esta oscura historia._

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad, leer y comentar. Buybuy y hasta la próxima._

_**Aviso importante:**_

_Este capítulo contendrá escenas algo duras, no es Rated M solo porque vaya a haber escenas un poco subidas de tono, sino porque la historia será también algo más oscura._

_Agradezco mucho los Reviews en serio, y solo deseo que os siga gustando este fic, como veréis en este capítulo, las cosas son bastante oscuras en este fic. Me queda advertiros que la descripción del escenario que sucede en este capítulo, será descrita con mayor detalle en el comienzo del siguiente capítulo._

_Es preciso para la historia, pero por si alguien que lea el fic es demasiado sensible para esta clase de escenas, pondré algo que advierta al lector de cuando comienza la descripción del lugar y cuando acaba la misma._

_Lo digo porque incluso a mí me está costando escribir esa parte en concreto. Sé que es precisa para que todo comience a darse en toda la historia, pero uf, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, nunca me imaginé que escribiría algo así._

_En fin os dejo con este capítulo, no me matéis, nos vemos en el siguiente y dadme vuestra más sincera opinión al respecto por favor._

_**La cacería:**_

La comitiva que los llevaría al lugar que la pequeña Caroline le había revelado a Luna en sus charlas ya estaba lista. Distinguió a Draco Malfoy entre los asistentes, estaba montando su semental y miraba todo con su fría y grisácea mirada. No se acercó, ya tendría tiempo para ello después, lo precisaba a su lado y para tenerlo, debía mostrarle su poder.

Los Malfoy, eran una familia orgullosa y solo valoraban el poder de una persona, solo te servirían, si demostrabas que valía la pena que lo hicieran.

Lucius Malfoy era leal a su protector y él sabía perfectamente, que en esos instantes, no contaba con muchos partidarios hacía su clan, por ello debía comenzar a mover sus piezas.

No se engañaba, sabía que todos y cada uno de los que le rodeaba, exceptuando quizás Luna y su esposo, lo odiaban y querían verlo fracasar. Lo que nunca sospecharían era que eso no sucedería jamás.

Pensaba demostrarles a todos quien era él y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar:

—¿Nos mandó llamar amo?

La voz de Lucas Thomas lo hizo girarse a mirarlo, estaba vestido con el traje gris que los esclavos debían portar, miraba furioso a su alrededor y llevaba su cabello revuelto.

Detrás de él se encontraba su hija mayor, la miró de frente, miraba hacía los caballos con una expresión seria y decidida, llevaba el vestido que debían portar las esclavas, solo que ella se lo había atado a la cintura, frunció el ceño, cuando regresaran le dejaría en claro que no iba a consentir cambios por su parte.

—Así es, he decidido que deseo que nos acompañéis en nuestra pequeña diversión, tú y tu miserable hija, iréis atados tras nosotros.

Ambos lo miraron, la duda y la precaución brillando en los ojos de ambos, Hagrid se apresuró a cumplir con sus órdenes inmediatamente, él se subió a su propia montura y desde ese lugar los miró, ambos estaban probando como de fuertes eran las ataduras, sonrió al ver como el tipo gruñía frustrado entre dientes.

Hizo a su montura girar y seguidamente comenzó a avanzar, Tom, no tardó en encontrase a su lado.

—¿Nos marchamos?

—Solo falta una pieza, nada más.

—¿Una pieza?

Cuestionó este, como toda respuesta él miró hacia el lado derecho, Tom siguió su mirada y se encontró con Albus Dumbledore acompañado por Severus Snape. Enseguida detectó la aberración de su protector por ese sujeto, se abstuvo de sonreír complacido, sabía lo que Riddle debía estar pensando en esos instantes, se preguntaba de lado de quien estaban realmente sus lealtades.

Albus y su protector habían sido enemigos declarados prácticamente desde siempre, por los rumores que a él le habían llegado referente a ese asunto, había algo realmente importante en todo aquello.

—Él.

Escuchó que Tom susurraba, no le dio ni una sola respuesta, en cuanto todo estuvo listo, partieron de su casa en Godrig Hollow, el camino fue tranquilo, no deseaba cansar a sus dos esclavos, los quería frescos para lo que se venía a continuación.

Sus tierras eran extensas y abarcaban todo el condado de Godrig, todas las casas eran de su propiedad, al igual que las tierras y los alimentos que en ellas se cosechaban.

Las tiendas y demás establecimientos estaban bajo su dominio, era una de las tierras más productivas de todo el lugar y siempre habían pertenecido a la familia Potter.

Sus padres, anteriormente los padres de su padre, y sus antepasados habían hecho de Godrig el lugar más maravilloso que podía existir. Pocas zonas eran tan productivas y tan bien situadas como aquella.

Su situación le garantizaba ser una de las más valoradas a la hora de defender todo el reino mágico que se había establecido, no se llevaba a engaño al saber por qué eran deseadas sus tierras y mucho menos a la hora de saber que era un claro objetivo, no solo para los rebeldes, todos en el mundo mágico lo deseaban, ya fuera vivo o muerto.

Tom Riddle había sido quien se había ocupado de él cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por los rebeldes, pero era consciente de que habían existido otros candidatos que deseaban hacerse cargo de Godrig Hollow.

Albus Dumbledore entraba en el lote como el mayor opositor a su tutelaje por Riddle, pero no había podido hacer nada, tan solo mantenerse cerca para terminar revelándose como un fuerte enemigo para sus planes futuros.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos con exactitud?

Escuchó que Draco Malfoy le preguntaba, lo miró de reojo unos instantes y seguidamente fijó sus verdes ojos en los ámbar de Lucas Thomas:

—Riberton.

Esa simple palabra tuvo el efecto deseado, el tipo palideció de golpe y el miedo se dibujó en sus ojos, sonrió ante ello y se centró en Malfoy:

—¿Hay allí algo interesante para ver?

Rompió a reír divertido con la situación:

—En realidad hay un buen surtido de caza.

Escuchó un revuelo tras ellos y supo que Lucas Thomas acababa de intentar soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no le sirvió de nada, sus ataduras eran mágicas, no podría actuar con tanta facilidad y mucho menos librarse de ellas.

Se percató de que Dumbledore miraba de reojo a sus esclavos con semblante impasible, era evidente que no había escuchado su conversación con Malfoy. Según se fueron acercando al lugar, él aceleró el paso de su caballo y se acercó a Hagrid:

—Manda a la primera cuadrilla, no quiero que nadie escape.

—¿Estáis seguro de esto señor?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?, solo voy a desparasitar mis tierras.

Hagrid lo miró fijamente, sus ojos negros expresaban su desacuerdo con la decisión, pero pese a todo, sabía que este haría lo que le pidiese, era consciente de que era partidario de Dumbledore y de que le pasaba información sobre sus actos a este, pero había algo en ese grandullón que lo obligaba a obedecerle y a estar siempre a su lado.

—Como usted desee señor, ¿dónde los destinará después de esto?

—Tendremos que pensar seriamente en ello, pero quiero que me garantices que no se escapará ni uno solo Hagrid, si eso sucede, juro que te haré responsable de ello.

—Podéis confiar en mí señor, nunca os he fallado.

—Lo sé, por eso sigues a mi lado.

Sin más se alejó de nuevo de Hagrid y lo vio acercarse a Fenir Greyback, era un tipo que le desagradaba, pues era realmente inquietante, le hubiese encantado dejarlo fuera de todo aquello, pero estando Riddle, Dumbledore y Malfoy allí, prefería tenerlo cerca, no deseaba no contar con todo lo necesario si alguno decía hacer alguna jugada indebida.

Los vio alejarse juntos seguidos de una cuadrilla de diez, eran todos cazadores de muggles, algunos muy deseosos y a gusto con sus trabajos, otros, como era Remus Jhon Lupin, estaban allí porque siempre habían servido a la familia Potter.

Y pese a que no era un hombre con el que hubiese intercambiado muchas palabras, era consciente de la cantidad de altercados en los que ese tipo se había visto envuelto, pues era un defensor de los esclavos y no permitía que delante de él se hiriera a alguna de esas sabandijas.

También era un instructor, uno de los que mejor manejaba la magia defensiva, uno de los propietarios de la barrera de todo el reino mágico.

—Joven Potter.

Albus Dumbledore se situó a su lado, eso le extrañó, hacía bastante tiempo que ese hombre no se acercaba a él, lo miró de reojo y lo vio con sus ojos fijos en el camino:

—Lord Dumbledore.

Inquirió demostrándole que lo había escuchado, este asintió y tras un silencio algo extenso inquirió:

—Os veo muy bien. ¿Cuándo es que cumplís la mayoría de edad?

Esa pregunta le extrañó, lo miró sin ningún atisbo de duda e intentando descifrar el motivo de aquella pregunta con exactitud, tras una mirada minuciosa preguntó:

—¿Pensáis hacerme algún presente?

Sonrió divertido y vio a este hacer un amago de sonrisa para seguidamente negar:

—En realidad deseaba saber cuándo adquirirá pleno control sobre sus bienes y poderes.

Eso lo pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta, ¿para qué deseaba ese tipo saber eso?, tras pensarlo un buen rato, dijo la fecha oficial, la que todo el mundo conocía:

—1 de Agosto. Ese día conseguiré pleno poder sobre todo lo mío.

Dumbledore asintió:

—Y recibiréis todo el poder que Godrig Hollow guarda en su interior reservado solo para sus herederos.

—Sí, pese a que sin él ya soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

Aseguró y era cierto, no era un farol ni ninguna mentira, su protector había declarado que su poder era tal que hasta él tendría problemas en un duelo. En el momento en que la tierra de Godrig Hollow lo reconociera como único heredero de la casa Potter, su poder sería superior incluso que el de Albus Dumbledore.

—Comprendo, así que en siete meses más, tendré que volver de visita.

El anciano formó una media sonrisa en su rostro:

—Por supuesto que estáis invitado a semejante evento, pienso celebrarlo a lo grande.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con su cabeza en forma de asentimiento. Con tantas palabras ninguno había notado la humareda que comenzaba a asomar a poca distancia de ellos.

Cuando al fin la notaron, Albus Dumbledore detuvo su caballo y enfrió su expresión, por su parte, él, sonrió, había llegado el momento de poner ciertos puntos en claro:

En cuanto se escucharon los primeros gritos, Albus Dumbledore espoleó a su caballo para acercarse al lugar de donde provenían, sin dudar él mismo espoleó su propia montura.

No pensaba permitir que ese viejo interviniera en aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Riberton casi todos los señores que lo acompañaban se detuvieron en la entrada, solo la cuadrilla de cazadores había ingresado en el campamento.

Un campamento que contaba con más gente de la que él había pensado, ¿cómo era posible que tantos muggles se hubiesen establecido allí sin su conocimiento?

Era imposible que ninguno de sus rastreadores hubiese dado con semejante emplazamiento con anterioridad, lo que lo llevaba a la clara realidad de que había un rastreador que era un traidor.

Apretó la riendas de su caballo con furia, ¿cuántos espías y traidores tenía entre sus hombres?, tenía que exterminarlos a todos, no podía permitirse ser asesinado como lo habían sido sus padres.

En su propia casa, mientras celebraban su cuarto cumpleaños. No podía concebir la idea de que alguno de ellos abriera la puerta de sus salas privadas y dejara que dos miserables desalmados atravesaran a su padre con una espada mientras él sonreía y elevaba una copa de vino en forma de brindis en su honor, o como terminaban con su madre cuando ella solo podía llorar a su padre e implorar al tipo que dejara que él se marchara.

Que lo dejaran con vida y no le hicieran daño.

Recordaba de forma entrecortada palabras sueltas de su madre, pequeños susurros de súplica e incluso algunos fragmentos que no tenían un sentido claro para él.

Un "Os estáis equivocando", suelto en algún tramo de la corta conversación.

—NO, NO, Detened esto.

Esas palabras lo hicieron volver a su realidad, habían provenido de la hija de Lucas Thomas, la cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltar sus ataduras mágicas. Su padre se había acercado a ella, pero también luchaba por soltarse.

Albus Dumbledore, situado a su lado, miraba todo con gesto serio y sin decir absolutamente nada, incluso llegaría a pensar que estaba completamente dormido, si no fuera porque sus ojos azules reflejaban el fuego que había comenzado a devorar algunas de las cabañas.

Observó del mismo modo impasible como la gente gritaba y corría intentando escapar de sus cazadores, en el tumulto y la lucha que siguió, observó el empuje y la desesperación de la gente por escapar, por seguir libres, su lucha por salvar a sus seres queridos.

Y no pasó a sus ojos, la forma despiadada de Greyback para actuar, ni el paso tranquilo y calculado de Remus Lupin por el lugar, paso que equivalía a menos muertes, heridos y más esclavos.

No pudo dejar de notar que Remus Lupin los dejaba fuera de juego con hechizos de desmayus o impedimentas, Greyback y algunos más como Rosier y McManair, se dedicaban a utilizar hechizos de ataque e incluso de torturas, hasta llegar a utilizar el Imperius para divertirse.

El lugar se convirtió en un pequeño infierno para todo aquel que fuera muggle, se quedó congelado cuando una pareja abandonó su casa acompañados de una niña pequeña.

Quien salió de la casa con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro fue el menor de los Lestrange, al ver al padre colocarse ante su mujer y su hijo sintió un dejavú.

Su respiración se aceleró, y a su mente regresó el recuerdo muy vivo de la sangre derramada, de la sonrisa perdida del rostro de su madre y del brillo extinto de los ojos de su padre.

Al ver a Lestrange batir su varita con un claro propósito no pudo evitar intervenir, de forma involuntaria su magia escapó de su propio cuerpo, un escudo se proyectó envolviendo a la familia en el mismo, a la par que Lestrange salía despedido del lugar.

Una sacudida de cansancio lo recorrió, cada vez que utilizaba su magia de forma tan involuntaria y sin utilizar su varita sufría bajones, Remus Lupin llegó a la carrera al lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña familia.

Deseó que todos los presentes creyeran ciegamente que había sido este el que había provocado aquello, al ver a la mujer abrazando a su pequeña con todas sus fuerzas apartó la mirada y apretó las riendas de su caballo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?, se suponía que no debía sentirse mal ante aquel escenario, ninguno de ellos se había sentido mal por lo que le habían hecho a él, ¿por qué entonces no podía simplemente mirar?

—Bien, veo que has actuado en consecuencia a lo que acordamos.

La voz de su protector sonaba con deleite, era evidente que él, al menos, no se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Te gustó entonces tu cacería de bienvenida?

—¿Bromeas?, está siendo la mejor desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que no logro entender, es el qué pintan aquí esos dos esclavos tuyos.

Miró a padre e hija y sonriendo hacía ellos inquirió:

—Fue gracias a ellos que encontré este emplazamiento, hay dos más de esa familia en casa, y la menor de manera ingenua le contó ciertos detalles a Luna de su hogar, ella no tardó en comunicarme esos mismos detalles.

Expuso con tranquilidad, calma fingida, pues Luna no le había dicho nada de nada, nunca lo haría, Luna era diferente a él y Tom, ella no deseaba todo aquello, y tenía fuertes creencias con respecto a su forma de actuar.

Luna defendía a los muggles y a su teoría de que no todos eran asesinos como los que terminaron con la vida de sus padres o la de su propio padre.

Cuando Luna cumplió los diez años, un grupo de rebeldes atacó sus tierras, su padre que era un buenazo, confió en que si les dejaba vivir bajo su jurisdicción, ellos no tendrían inconveniente en vivir así. Acatando las órdenes y leyes, pero no fue el caso, y ofreciendo una tregua de paz y conciliación, diez de ellos acudieron al hogar de Luna y Xenophilius para llevar acabo el acuerdo.

Pero como buenas ratas traicioneras, en cuanto estaban entablando los pormenores del tratado, asesinaron a Xenophilius, una de las criadas consiguió sacar a Luna de allí, y ahora sus tierras eran controladas por los muggles.

Sin embargo y pese a semejante traición, Luna no concebía la idea de matar o esclavizar a los muggles, decía que defendería hasta la muerte las creencias de su padre, pese a que estas le hubiesen costado la vida.

Parecía que eso era un refuerzo aún mayor para estar a favor de los mismos ideales.

Por lo que se había tenido que encargar de que una de las damas de compañía de Luna, Romilda, hiciera de espía para él. La muchachita se conformaba con poco, algunos juegos en las noches y poco más, por lo que estaba seguro de su eficacia, y ahí, ante él, tenía la prueba definitiva de que era una buena pieza en juego.

—Así que Luna, veo que al fin está entrando en razón con respecto a este asunto.

—Solo precisaba algo de tiempo, no más, y su casamiento con Ronald Weasley, le ha favorecido lo indecible.

—Bien, me alegro por ello, Luna necesita abrir los ojos, he pensado en llevarla a una de mis expediciones, para mostrarle de una vez la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿Luna en una expedición?, no dejó entrever el miedo que recorrió cada fibra de su ser, no, nunca permitiría dejar entrever una debilidad, pero tampoco permitiría que Luna se alejara de su lado.

De eso ni hablar, sabía de sobra que su protector y Luna no se llevaban bien, y sabía que aquellos que contradecían los deseos de este acababan mal, no permitiría que nada le sucediese a Luna, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara nada más.

—Ya veis que ya no es preciso, ella misma ha sabido abrir los ojos a la realidad.

Riddle asintió a sus palabras y miró al frente, cuando él hizo lo mismo, el escenario lo mareó, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y el fuego era el predominante en casi todo el escenario, había gemidos de dolor, algún rastro de lucha por otros lados y pocos rebeldes aun resistiendo, abrió la boca en un bostezo, eso ya había terminado, ya solo quedaba capturarlos y llevarlos a los barracones.

—Sino os importa yo regreso ya, me encuentro cansado, no pasé buena noche.

Riddle asintió:

—Lo veo perfecto, nos vemos más tarde.

—Lo más seguro es que no nos veamos hasta mañana.

—Sin problemas, descansa, hijo, mañana hablaremos de ciertos asuntos de importancia.

—Bien, lo dejo todo en tus capaces manos entonces.

Palmeó la espalda de Riddle, miró a Dumbledore que seguía con la mirada fija en la cacería, decidido a no perder nada de vista y seguidamente en sus esclavos, Lucas Thomas había dejado de luchar hacía un rato, la chica sin embargo no, ella lloraba y se revolvía, sin duda decidida a intentar escapar para ayudar a los que allí había.

Se acercó hasta el guarda que los vigilaba:

—Wood, cuando regreséis la quiero en mis aposentos, quiero tratar algunos asuntos con ella.

El soldado asintió a sus palabras, Lucas Thomas lo miró furioso, y él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, hizo girar a su caballo y al galope se perdió en la lejanía, seguramente se ganaría una bronca de Hagrid cuando descubriera que se había largado de allí completamente solo.

Pero precisaba pensar, necesitaba unos instantes para él en soledad, había mentido a Riddle con respecto a Luna y debía hablar con ella, hacerla comprender que debía cambiar su actitud, al día siguiente la buscaría para ir a dar un paseo, hablar con ella a solas como hacía mucho tiempo no hacían.

Y de paso también él mismo debía repasar su propio comportamiento, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones en cacerías futuras, pues en alguna podría tener problemas.

ALBUS Dumbledore estaba furioso, la sangre le hervía en las venas, ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego?, ¿cómo permitió que el joven terminara en manos de Riddle?

Su estupidez y poco actuar pasado le estaba pasando factura, el chico había sido transformado en una nueva versión de Riddle, pero más terrorífica y joven, más osada y menos temerosa.

Apretó furioso los puños, no podía intervenir, solo podía observar como uno de los emplazamientos de los rebeldes caía ante sus ojos, y todo por las estupideces de los Granger.

Sin apartar la mirada del lugar y decidido a recordar cada uno de los rostros, para grabarlos en su memoria e unirlos a los de todas los anteriores víctimas, se quedó allí plantado.

Esas caras serían las que le darían el combustible suficiente para avanzar y luchar sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie. No obstante había ahora algo que prevalecía ante todos sus otros movimientos, Harry Potter no podía despertar el 1 de Agosto, ese muchacho no podía tomar control de sus tierras y del poder encerrado en las mismas.

De alguna manera, debían matar al chico, terminar con su vida, pues lo que estaba presenciando en esos instantes no podía volver a pasar.

Se decidió por apartar su mirada y buscar al joven Potter, precisaba verlo y saber cómo actuaba ante tal barbarie.

Lo que descubrió lo hizo fruncir el ceño, miraba todo impasible, como si lo que hubiese ante él fuese un simple escenario perteneciente a una obra de teatro barata sin ningún valor.

No había alcanzado aún los veinte años, y parecía un tempano de hielo, ¿cómo había terminado así? Recordaba al pequeño de tres años que jugueteaba con Lilian Potter feliz de y sonriente, ¿cuánto mal había hecho la pérdida de esa pareja tan buena?

Los Granger habían actuado prematuramente y habían asesinado a la pareja que les había brindado un lugar en sus tierras, cegados quizás por el miedo, habían terminado con unos fuertes partidarios de la ley de igualdad.

Y al hacer semejante cosa, habían creado quizás a alguien imposible de parar, un grito de angustia lo sacó de su escrutinio sobre el joven y se encontró con una mujer que se aferraba a su pequeña y un hombre que intentaba protegerlas a ambas a como diera lugar.

Cuando se percató de que uno de los Lestrange iba por ellos temió lo que pudiera suceder, no obstante todos sus sentidos detectaron una fuerza considerable de magia.

Cuando intentó detectar la fuente de la misma se encontró con que un escudo protegía a la familia y mandaba a Lestrange a volar, desconcertado pero intentando no llamar la atención sobre tremendo hecho, rebuscó con su aguda mirada el lugar, buscando el causante, pues era alguien con un poder a tener en cuenta.

Lo que podía significar un aliado para ellos, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Remus J. Lupin que corría precisamente hacía esa familia maldijo entre dientes.

Ese no era una pieza maleable, ese hombre ya le había dejado en claro que pese a que Harry no era todo lo bueno que él hubiese querido, no pensaba abandonarlo jamás, se lamentaba y se culpaba a si mismo por la muerte de los padres del chico.

Decía que era su guardia y que no se perdonaría jamás esa pérdida y que por ello intentaría que Harry nunca pudieran arrebatárselo, pese a que el chico no parecía tenerlo en tan alta estima como él lo tenía a él.

—Bien, lo dejo todo en tus capaces manos.

Al mirar al joven Potter y verlo palmear la espalda de Riddle frunció el ceño, eso no le gustaba nada, ¿qué se supone que significaba?, Cuando Riddle y él cruzaron una significativa mirada lo comprendió, el joven Potter acababa de autorizar el exterminio de todos los muggles presentes.

Miró furioso como el chico se alejaba, y como Riddle gritaba:

—Comienza el juego, cuadrilla de cacería, toca la matanza de la presa.

Hubo un silencio que siguió a esas palabras, y él espoleó su caballo para encararlo, pero no fue el único, Hagrid llegó a su vez:

—Esas no son las órdenes del señor. El joven Potter los quiere vivos.

—¿Ves al chico por aquí?, es posible que esa remota idea pasara por su pequeña cabeza, pero después de tener unas palabras conmigo, decidió que podía dejar todo en mis manos, ¿cree general Hagrid que entiende lo que eso significa?

—Él nunca dijo nada de matanza, nunca hablo de…

—¿Desde cuándo un señor debe darle explicaciones a un siervo?

Interrumpió fríamente Riddle, Hagrid lo miró furioso, pero Dumbledore comprendió que lo que venía a continuación significaría una mala jugada en sus planes.

Quiso impedirlo, pero le fue imposible actuar a tiempo:

—Ninguno de mis hombres cumplirá esa orden.

Riddle sonrió triunfante:

—Perfecto, GREYBACK.

Antes de que nadie pudiera actuar, un hechizo golpeó a Hagrid tirándolo al suelo y consiguiendo que se revolcara de dolor, una pequeña lucha se estableció entre el grupo de cacería.

Dos más se habían revelado, uno de ellos Remus Lupin, quien se había negado en rotundo a actuar.

Pero ante los ojos de Dumbledore y el resto de los señores, Lupin, Hagrid y el otro chico fueron torturados hasta casi la pérdida absoluta de su consciencia.

Tras aplacar a los revoltosos, Riddle inquirió:

—Rienda suelta a vuestras mentes chicos, la única condición, que no quede ninguno con respiración.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas de gritos de horror mezclados con júbilo.

Lucas y Hermione se deshicieron en gritos y súplicas que cayeron en saco roto, mientras sus ojos acules no podían creer lo que ese despreciable de Riddle estaba haciendo.

Más de cincuenta personas perdieron su vida en el lugar de diferentes formas, y sometidos a torturas que ni siquiera se podrían haber soñado. Había gente mutilada, niños a los que a algunos de los cazadores les había parecido divertido colgar de diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Habían jugado con mujeres y niñas, utilizado los cuerpos colgados como si se tratara de piñatas de las festividades. Los más sádicos se habían divertido con hechizos como el septusempra, provocando cortes profundos que luego cerraban y volvían a abrir.

No supo qué hora era exactamente cuándo retornaron a Godrig Hollow, solo era consciente de que era noche cerrada. Lucas parecía furioso y deseosos de matar a alguien, Hermione por otra parte estaba ida, como si todo lo visto esa tarde noche no fuera real, o su mente no quisiera asimilarlo como tal.

—¿Y cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

Inquirió con una sonrisa prepotente Riddle a su lado, él lo miró impasible:

—Crees que porque el chico es como tú lo tienes todo resuelto, ¿no es cierto?

—Mayormente sí. Gracias por mostrarme el potencial del chico en su momento, nunca creí que podría serme tan útil, confieso que pensé que lo mejor era deshacerme de ese estorbo, no obstante parece que la decisión que tome fue acertada.

—No ganarás Riddle, no cojas el trofeo con tanta fuerza porque aún no te pertenece.

Riddle solo sonrió con mayor confianza y se retiró de su lado:

—¿Y qué hará ahora?, hay que parar esto, en cuanto lo que sucedió llegue a oídos de los rebeldes más extremos la cosa se podría salir de control.

—La cosa ya se salió de control Severus, nunca imaginé que el hijo de Lily y James podría convertirse en semejante monstruo.

—Pero estáis seguro de que lo ha hecho ¿señor?

—¿Acaso no has vislumbrado lo mismo que yo esta noche?, porque para mí ha sido más que claro que esto solo ha sido un pequeño visaje de lo que nos espera en un futuro cercano, en seis meses para ser exactos.

—Señor, lo único que yo vi, fue que no se mató a ningún muggle hasta que el chico desapareció.

Miró a Severus unos instantes y frunció el ceño, este parecía impasible, como si no acabara de decirle nada en absoluto.

—¿Preguntas cual será mi siguiente movimiento?, bien, quizás haya llegado el momento de darle un visaje también al joven Potter sobre la realidad.

—¿Señor?

Cuestionó Severus sin comprender, y él no le dijo nada, tan solo bajó de su caballo y se adentró en la casa con paso decidido, debía actuar, debía hacer su propio movimiento, aunque este significase mermar al joven Potter.

Mejor inutilizable que como se encontraba en esos instantes, sin importarle ningún guardia y deshaciéndose a su paso de todas las barreras mágicas que encontraba, se adentró en el área reservada del joven Potter y la señorita ahora Weasley.

Cuando estuvo ante la puerta del joven Potter abrió la misma con una pequeña sacudida de magia, pero la escena que encontró en su interior lo dejó irritado y furioso, ¿por qué Hermione se encontraba en los aposentos del joven Potter arrodillada y mirando a este con semejante odio en su mirada?, pero más importante, ¿qué hacía el joven Potter tirado en el suelo, con un corte en su labio inferior y mirando a la joven ante él con una expresión aún más fría?

—Una mestiza.

La palabra salió de los labios del joven Potter con tanta furia que comprendió que debía intervenir, ¿cómo había descubierto que Hermione era una mestiza?, maldijo para sus adentros e hizo a su mente funcionar a mil por hora, las cosas debían tomar un camino diferente y debían tomarlo rápido, sino, en seis meses, se vería condenado a matar con sus propias manos o en este caso, con su propia magia, al hijo de unos grandes y estimados amigos.

_**¿Qué habrá sucedido con Harry y Hermione en la habitación de este?, ¿qué movimiento tiene pensado Dumbledore?, ¿queréis saberlo o preferís que no continúe con esta historia?, vuelvo a secuestrar las historias, siete reviews mínimo para continuar.**_

_**Buybuy y hasta el siguiente capítulo de esta o de cualquier otra historia. Que creo que le toca a Erase una vez.**_


	3. Tu legado

_**Tu legado:**_

Se encontraba vistiéndose tras haberse dado un relajante y placentero baño, después de su vuelta a casa a galope tendido, había decidido que precisaba un rato de relajación.

Luna lo había buscado al llegar, pero la despachó con una mirada y ella comprendió que no era momento para que hablaran.

Se estaba colocando la parte de arriba de su traje de tres piezas, cuando llamarón a la puerta de su estancia, terminó de meter las manos en la camisa larga y blanca, la dejó reposando en sus hombros y abierta mientras decía:

—¿Quién?

—Oliver Wood señor, ya regresamos de la cacería, mi señor.

Su voz sonaba como ida, había un matiz extraño, quizás un rastro de miedo o terror, no le dio mucha importancia:

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por esta entró Wood, tiraba de una cuerda gruesa que se encontraba amarrada a las muñecas de su nueva esclava. Miró a ambos de reojo mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

Wood estaba pálido, siempre había sido blanquito, pero en esos instantes podía hasta confundirse con un fantasma. ¿Qué le podía haber sucedido?

—Hazla ponerse de rodillas y puedes marcharte Wood, ya te llamaré si lo preciso. Ata la cuerda a esa pared.

Wood no tardó ni un instante en obedecer, seguidamente hizo una reverencia hacía él y se marchó del lugar, lo vio mirar a la esclava antes de cerrar la puerta y perderla de vista.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, él mismo se fijó en su esclava, se encontraba arrodillada y miraba fijamente sus ataduras, frunció el ceño extrañado. No le había parecido que fuera una persona sumisa que acataba lo que se le ordenaba sin más.

Dio unos pasos hacía ella, y cogiéndola del cabello levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a la cara:

—Cuando estés en mi presencia te quiero en esa misma posición, me mirarás si así te lo ordeno y no hablarás sin mi consentimiento. He estado pensando en qué utilidad darte.

Eres una muchacha andrajosa, sin fuerza en los brazos y poco útil. –cayó unos instantes al ver que ella ni se inmutaba, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa zorra? –Así que tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido que te daré un lugar entre las mujeres especiales de palacio.

Sonrió de medio lado, no obstante no había ninguna reacción en ese rostro, ni siquiera en esos ojos ámbar que el día anterior le habían jurado una clara venganza:

—Tus asignaciones serán las de una criada de criadas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando haya invitados en palacio, serás una saciadora.

Nada, ni una sola reacción a sus palabras, ¿acaso no sabía lo que eso significaba?, furioso ante su actitud indiferente, se arrodilló ante ella y tirando con más fuerza de su cabello la acercó a él:

—Me parece que no estás comprendiendo mis palabras. O quizás es que no sabes el significado de esa palabra. Una saciadora se encarga de cumplir los deseos de mis huéspedes, de saciar sus más bajos instintos, sean cuales sean los mismos. Sin protestas ni quejas.

Lo que me recuerda que no permitiré que te vistas como te venga en gana, una saciadora debe estar siempre lista cuando se la requiera.

Tiró del cinturón que ella había colocado en su vestido y lo sacó del lugar. El vestido quedó holgado por varios lugares, sin duda la talla que le habían dado no era la suya. No podía apreciar muy bien cuán grande era el mismo, pues de rodillas no era muy claro.

Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, pasó a desabrochar parte del vestido para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, en cuanto vislumbró la ropa interior se irritó, golpeó su rostro con fuerza, consiguiendo que lo girara, pero al tenerla agarrada del pelo esta no fue demasiado lejos de él.

Ese golpe pareció traerla de regreso a la realidad, pues cuando sus ojos se encontraron, había confusión en los mismos:

—No consentiré que vistas a tu antojo, estoy seguro de que se te explicaron las normas, esclava, y las acatarás o te juro que te haré azotar. –sonrió de medio lado: —Y no precisamente con un látigo.

Tu lugar en este sitio no te permite tener ropa interior, tu única posesión, es este vestido que yo muy amablemente te he querido ceder, absolutamente nada más. Si tu asignado desea follarte en mitad del salón, tú no puedes oponerte a ello, y debes darle las mayores facilidades y estar accesible para él, con esos estorbos, solo conseguiríamos llamar mucho la atención sobre sus pretensiones.

Y una saciadora como tú, ha de ser discreta.

Si algún otro señor se percatara y te deseara tras saciar a tu asignado, deberás cumplir con él del mismo modo. Mis huéspedes son lo único que te ha de preocupar esclava, y en especial saciarlos en todos sus requerimientos, sean cuales sean los mismos.

Un brillo de sorpresa e incredibilidad se apoderó de sus ojos ámbares, sí definitivamente ahora sí estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, hizo un mayor agarre sobre su cabello, incrustando sus dedos en su nuca, obteniendo un quejido de dolor escapando de sus labios.

Sonrió y fijó sus ojos en los mismos, unos labios carnosos y que en esos instantes se apretaban con fuerza, sin duda conteniendo la rabia que había en su interior, volvió a mirar sus ojos, estos se habían oscurecido, una sombra de odio mezclado con asco, estaba formándose en los mismos:

—Así es, eso es lo que buscaba de ti. Dime algo, ¿te ha gustado el espectáculo?, tengo algo que quiero que le digas a tu padre esclava, ese es el principio del pago por haber querido burlaros de mí.

Sé perfectamente que el hijo de puta de tu tío lo planeó todo para que su hermano y su familia se salvaran, como tú enfermiza e insignificante prima estaba pronta a morir, él prefirió acompañarla en ese viaje.

Nadie juega conmigo, y quien lo intenta lo paga caro, a partir de hoy iréis a todas las cacerías que organice, tú como espectadora, tu padre será un nuevo participante, ¿crees que se sentirá honrado con ello?, es todo un honor que le dé un puesto entre mis cazadores, ¿opinas que valora más vuestras vidas o las de los rebeldes?

—Eres un maldito despreciable.

Él hizo mayor presión y la acercó más a él:

—Eres un maldito despreciable mi amo, no lo olvides nunca, eres mi esclava y me debes un respeto o te aseguro, que lamentarás cada día de tu miserable vida más de lo que ya lo harás.

—Te juro que un día te mataré, mi amo.

La seguridad con la que ella le habló lo hizo reírse divertido con sus palabras, tras ello inquirió:

—Bien, aprendes rápido, eso me gusta, me encantará ver en qué otros aspectos eres tan buena alumna. Y sobre lo de que me matarás, te estaré esperando, quisiera ver como lo intentas zorrita.

Ella apretó los dientes y le escupió en la cara, con toda la calma del mundo se limpió el rostro, era evidente que la vez pasada en el gran salón la ramera no había aprendido la lección, le cruzó la cara con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y seguidamente le cogió del cuello con fuerza, seguro de hacerle daño.

Ella llevó sus manos atadas hasta su muñeca, agarrando la misma, intentando suavizar su agarre:

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Preguntó sin más, ella lo miró unos instantes, miedo e inseguridad se reflejaban ahora en sus ojos, sin duda sin comprender su última pregunta:

—Diecinueve.

Dijo con la voz entre cortada debido a que no podía respirar bien, él asintió sin más y se acercó a su rostro:

—Bien, entonces comprobemos lo que puedes ofrecerles a mis huéspedes.

Apresó su boca con fuerza y sin ningún sentimiento, debía saber si Cho tendría que instruir a su esclava antes de ponerla a disposición de todos. Ella ahogó una exclamación de horror en cuanto sintió su lengua invadir su boca.

La sintió resistirse y la agarró con mayor fuerza, debía advertir que debían enseñarla a obedecer.

Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió cuando ella mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, la apartó de él furioso y decidido a hacerla pagar. Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder, su respiración era agitada y había llevado sus manos a sus labios decidida a limpiar todo rastro de él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrió ante su clara furia y su odio implacable, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo volvió a acercarse a ella, pagaría lo que acababa de hacer.

Apresó una vez más su cuello con suma fuerza, hasta que consiguió que ella abriera la boca ansiosa porque algo de oxígeno entrara por la misma y la volvió a besar, mientras su boca la obligaba a recibirlo por completo, su mano libre apresó uno de sus pechos con fuerza, enseguida notó que no era una muchacha ajena a ese tipo de roce, lo que quería decir que ya había experimentado esa clase de caricias, algo que le beneficiaría para sus planes con ella.

Quitó su mano de la garganta de ella y la dispuso en su nuca, ella llevó sus manos a su pecho, aún atadas, intentando alejarlo de ella, al no conseguirlo, pareció intentarlo con mayor fuerza, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba siendo lanzado con tal fuerza contra la pared del fondo que se quedó sin respiración por unos instantes.

Abrió furioso los ojos y la miró totalmente encolerizado:

—Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a tocarme, te juro que te mataré por esto.

Pero realmente no escuchó sus palabras, solo podía percibir el aura que la rodeaba e incluso el rastro de magia que aún había a su alrededor, esa maldita asquerosa y los suyos, habían querido tomarle el pelo una vez más.

—Una mestiza.

La palabra salió de sus labios con tanta furia que incluso sintió que su magia pugnaba en su interior por dejarse liberar, atacar a esa escoria y matarla en el acto.

Iba a dejar salir una buena dosis de tortura contra ella, para mostrarle su posición, cuando una voz irrumpió en la estancia:

—Joven Potter, tenemos que hablar.

No era una petición y sino fuera porque estaba en un estado de cólera incontrolable, le habría mandado al infierno y exigido una explicación ante su tono de orden.

—Ahora no Dumbledore, ¿acaso no ves que estoy ocupado aquí?

No lo miró, pero la escoria sí que lo hizo, furioso se puse en pie y se volvió a acercar a ella, pero antes interpuso un escudo para protegerse de su magia por si decidía volver a atacarle, la cogió con fuerza del pelo y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios y le hizo sentir una exquisita gratificación al oírlo:

—Muy bien, por lo visto tengo entre manos una escoria aún mayor de lo que yo creía.

McGonagall. –Pronunció ese nombre con suavidad y cierto aprecio, era la única mujer que podía considerarse como una madre para él, ella se había encargado de estar a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos, era su nana desde antes de que sus padres fueran asesinados y le amaba pese a todo y todos, sabía que con ese simple llamamiento no tardaría en venir a él: —Temo que tendré que cambiar un poco mis planes respecto a ti, antes de convertirte en una saciadora, tendré que interponer algunas restricciones a tu persona.

De momento, quedarás confinada en una celda muy especial, verás que te encantará, y mañana iré a verte, veremos cuantas ganas o fuerzas te quedan de volver a atacarme.

Delante de Dumbledore, cogió su rostro y la besó de nuevo, ella intentó luchar contra él una vez más, pero en esta ocasión estaban de pie y su fuerza era superior, y quitándole su posibilidad de ataque con magia poco podía hacer para impedirle eso.

—¿Me llamaste Harry?

La voz de McGonagall lo hizo separarme de ella, realmente no era nada del otro mundo besar a esa esclava, pero lo que sí valía la pena, era su forma de actuar ante ello.

Sus ojos, eso era lo que lo enloquecían, ese instinto de lucha que brillaban en ellos, quería verlo y sobre todas las cosas, se proponía destruirlo, aplastarlo sin compasión alguna, hasta verla arrastrarse suplicando, ya fuera su muerte o cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí, McGonagall, resulta que hemos encontrado a una ramera interesante y de la que solo tú podrás hacerte cargo. Quiero que la encierres en la torre este, en la celda más oscura, ya sabes de cuál te hablo.

—Sí, ya sé a cuál te refieres.

Sonrió a sus palabras y como única respuesta:

—Perfecto.

Él lanzó un destello de magia a la cuerda que se encontraba atada a la pared y seguidamente aventó a la esclava a los pies de Dumbledore y McGonagall, ambos la miraron allí tirada, Dumbledore tuvo la osadía de agacharse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Suéltela, no creo haberle dado permiso para tocarla, mis esclavos solo se tocan cuando yo de mi permiso. Si tanto desea poner sus manos encima de ella, cuando sea pulida, se la ofreceré como saciadora en su próxima visita. –Miró la cara de suma sorpresa de Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillaban con una clara expresión de incredibilidad: —Por cierto McGonagall, despójala de todo lo innecesario, ya le informé de lo único que se le permite poseer.

—Harry, en esa celda está….

—Sé perfectamente lo que hay en esa celda McGonagall. –la cortó sin más, ella lo miró a los ojos y él tan solo miró a la maldita sangre sucia mientras se ponía en pie: —Alguna vez debíamos darle un entretenimiento, ¿no es cierto?

McGonagall asintió a sus palabras y seguidamente cogió la cuerda restante y tiró para que la esclava caminara, antes de abandonar la habitación decidió llamarla:

—Esclava. –ella se giró a mirarlo y él solo sonrió de medio lado: —Te debo algo.

Sin más, ella salió disparada contra una de las paredes, dándose un feo golpe contra uno de los candelabros que allí había dispuestos, un hilo rojo comenzó a aparecer descendiendo por su mejilla izquierda, no vio más que eso porque cerró las puertas de la habitación en el acto.

En cuanto se escuchó que esta se cerraba centró sus ojos en Dumbledore, quien lo miraba con los puños apretados:

—¿En qué te has convertido muchacho?

Lo miró sin comprender, sin duda se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa, pero jamás esa pregunta, ¿a qué se refería?

—Esto nunca lo aprobaría tu madre, y sin duda tu padre te mataría él mismo.

Furioso lo fulminó con la mirada:

—Nunca vuelva a hablar de ellos, ¿en qué me he convertido dice?, muy sencillo, esto es lo que ellos han creado, el día que decidieron arruinar mi vida, crearon a un vengador.

Dumbledore lo observaba sin dar crédito:

—¿De verdad esa es tú justificación?, la muerte de tus padres, vengar a los mismos, te escudas en ese derecho, pues te diré, que a mí esa causa no me sirve para nada. Creo que es solo una fachada, que realmente lo único que sucede es que disfrutas con todo esto. Eres igual de sádico que tu miserable mentor.

—¿Quién se cree que es para venir aquí a decirme estas cosas?, no es absolutamente nadie, y le exijo que salga ahora mismo de aquí, no lo echaré a la calle esta misma noche pero por su bien espero que haya abandonado mis tierras cuando despierte mañana en la mañana.

—No pienso irme de aquí muchacho, si es lo que estás pensando. No permitiré que sigas con esto, ni una sola persona más morirá por tu maldita sed de venganza.

Lo miró sin comprender y totalmente sorprendido de que ese maldito anciano se atreviera a desobedecerle en sus propias tierras y casa. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

—Me parece que se está extralimitando en lo que se le está permitido o no en mis…

Lord Dumbledore no lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo interrumpió sin más:

—Me importa poco lo que digas muchacho, he decidido que va siendo hora de que abandones tu cuna dorada y veas la realidad con tus malditos ojos jade.

Antes de poder protestar, Dumbledore lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, lo único que pudo hacer antes de que lo obligara a desaparecerse de allí junto con él, fue llamar a Hagrid, algo que realmente no sirvió de nada, pues por muy rápido que el grandullón fuera, no lo era tanto, y además, era Dumbledore quien lo estaba casi secuestrando.

Siempre se había planteado si Hagrid se quedaría impasible, o si actuaría si algo como aquello pasaba, lo último que vio, fueron los ojos negros, abiertos, por la sorpresa más absoluta, ante aquella reacción por parte del grandullón, comprendió que lo que Dumbledore hacía, no lo tenía planeado de antes, ¿qué le había llevado a ese anciano a llevar acabo semejante movimiento?

No sabía qué clase de locura había cogido al tipo, pero sintió bajo sus pies descalzos la aspereza y humedad de la tierra, y Dumbledore lo soltó en cuanto llegaron al lugar:

—¿Qué demonios hace?, ¿a qué está jugando?

—No juego muchacho, no tienes edad para ello, ahora tienes edad para entrar en maldita razón, debes dejar tus juegos infantiles como el de esta tarde.

Lo miró a los ojos:

—No son juegos infantiles Dumbledore, es justicia, nada más que eso.

—¿Justicia muchacho? –la voz de este sonó tan cargada de pena y un toque de enfado, el viejo lo cogió del hombro y apartándose de su vista, lo obligó a mirar al frente.

En un principio no entendió su maldita actitud, hasta que este lo cogió del cuello obligándolo a mirar al frente, si alguien le hubiese dicho que Dumbledore contaba con semejante fuerza, nunca lo habría creído posible.

—Esa es la visión de lo que para ti significa Justicia.

Arto de su actitud, centró sus ojos en lo que este estaba deseoso de que veira, y no tardó ni dos segundos en apartarla.

¿Qué demonios?

—No, de eso nada, verás, contemplarás lo que tú has hecho, lo que has ordenado.

Sintió que la magia despertaba en Dumbledore y lo obligaba a mirar al frente y mantener los ojos abiertos:

—Esta es tu obra, tu legado chico, este es el futuro que has comenzado a sembrar.

Pero él ya no escuchaba, Harry James Potter no podía oír, y estaba odiando el sentido de la vista.

Una arcada lo sobrecogió al fijar sus ojos en uno de los árboles del lugar.

En el mismo había tres cuerpos, estaban colgando de sus manos atadas encima de sus cabezas. Eran tres mujeres, no había duda alguna, sus vestidos estaban rasgados, sucios y manchados de barro y sangre mezclada.

La visión no sería tan atroz, si no fuera porque los cuerpos estaban quemados en diferentes sitios.

Las marcas más resaltadas, se encontraban en los pezones de los tres cuerpos y en el lado derecho del rostro de las tres.

Las edades no eran iguales, había una mujer mayor, una muchacha y una niña.

¡Una niña!

¿Quién podía haber sido tan sumamente siniestro?, ¿bajo qué orden suya alguien había podido interpretar que eso era algo válido para hacer?

En ninguna de sus órdenes dadas se hablaba de aquello. Nunca, él nunca había deseado aquello.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el tronco del árbol, donde con una letra bastante clara, se encontraba una frase grabada:

"_**Putas muggles."**_

No sabía el cometido de aquello, ni lo comprendía, sus ojos se fueron a otra escena, deseoso de perder esta de vista, pero lo que vio le hizo perder fuerzas en sus piernas.

Cerró los ojos y tragó seco, no era posible.

La mujer y el pequeño al que él mismo había protegido se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

La mujer tenía la mirada perdida, con sus ropas desechas y completamente desnuda, su cuerpo estaba expuesto al frío de la noche, y la posición en la que se encontraba no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que le habían hecho a ella.

Le aterraba pensar en si esas mujeres seguirían vivas cuando les habían hecho semejantes cosas.

El pequeño por otra parte se encontraba en una extraña posición, con su cuerpo retorcido de manera extraña, efecto sin duda de recibir la maldición Avara.

Por otra parte el padre.

Bien, no creía que existiera una manera mejor de mermar el orgullo de un hombre, que situarlo de rodillas con los brazos atados a un árbol colocado justo frente a su esposa, lo que sin duda le llevaba a reafirmar su teoría de que esta había sido violada.

La sangre ya seca se encontraba pegada al cuerpo del hombre, incluso había un lado de su cabellera que había sido arrancada sin piedad alguna, y ese lado de su rostro había quedado cubierto por la sangre.

Sintió que su estómago comenzaba a revolucionarse, ni siquiera sabía como había aguantado hasta ese instante:

—Bien, ahora te mostraré el mejor de todos los actos.

Intentó soltarse, decidido a no ver nada más, ¿qué pretendía ese anciano?, eso no era culpa suya, él no había ordenado nada de todo aquello.

Nada.

Lo arrastró haciéndolo tropezar contra varios cuerpos que se encontraban desperdigados.

—Verás, algunos de los asistentes a esta fiesta tuya, decidieron que los muggles no debían tener derecho a ir al otro lado con todos sus miembros intactos.

Al procesar esa frase quiso detener el avance de este, pero fue inútil, no tenía fuerzas para detener aquello.

No porque no fuera fuerte, sino porque lo que estaba viendo a cada paso que daba se la estaba arrebatando poco a poco.

¿Quién, ¿quién había hecho todo aquello?

Hagrid, tendría que responder ante tremendos actos, él era el encargado de aquello, se lo había ordenado, le había dado claras directrices que seguir, y este había sido el resultado.

Dumbledore lo lanzó con fuerza y perdió el equilibrio, cayó sobre un cuerpo, al intentar separarse de este gritó horrorizado.

Se apartó cayendo de culo, el cuerpo bajo él no tenía brazos.

En su afán por alejarse, tocó algo pegajoso, al mirar su mano, se encontró con un manojo de pelo, apartó la mano rápidamente y se miró la misma, sangre.

—No, esto no es lo que yo quería.

Su voz sonó en un susurro, pero al darse cuenta de ello lo gritó para que Dumbledore lo escuchara. El anciano lo miró furioso unos instantes:

—¿No?, vos lo ordenasteis, vos dijisteis que dejabais en manos de Riddle todo, bien, esto es lo que tu protector hace.

Negó:

—Hagrid, Hagrid es el culpable, él sabía, él tenía…

—Él no podía hacer nada, él estaba expuesto ante Riddle, nadie puede desobedecerlo si tú ordenas que se haga cargo.

—Esto no es culpa mía, NO LO ÉS.

Su grito rompió el silencio de la noche, Dumbledore lo miraba y él se sintió impotente, nada de esto lo había hecho él, no era su culpa.

Era de esos indeseables muggles por quedarse en sus tierras, era de Hagrid por no hacer respetar sus órdenes, de los que allí había que no se habían opuesto a aquella masacre sin sentido.

Él solo deseaba esclavizarlos, demostrarles la escoria que ellos eran. Conseguir que le dieran una pista sobre Granger y su familia, y a esos sí que sería él quien los mataría.

Todas aquellas muertes, todos aquellos cuerpos, todo eso que veía ante él, no era lo que deseaba.

Él, no era un asesino, no lo era.

Y mucho menos de niños y mujeres.

La única muerte que se le podía otorgar era la del hermano de ese nuevo esclavo que poseía, y tampoco, pues el muy cretino se había suicidado y quien había clavado el puñal había sido el otro.

Pero aun así, había sido bajo sus órdenes, así que esa muerte sí podía ser su culpa. Pero aquello no, no lo era.

—Este es tu legado joven Potter, dime, ¿ves justicia en todo esto?, ¿ves justicia en esa pequeña a la que le han arrancado la lengua porque gritó intentando impedir que la violaran?, ¿ves justicia en ese hombre al que lo obligaron a violar a su pobre hija?, o mejor, ¿en aquella mujer a la que hicieron colgar a su bebe de su pequeño cuello?

Esa es tu justicia Potter, esa es la justicia que has impartido esta noche, dime algo, ¿has quedado saciado?, ¿has calmado tus ansias de venganza miserable?

Al no contestar, Dumbledore se le acercó, y por primera vez en su vida, alguien lo cogió de su melena azabache y lo obligó a mirar al frente:

—¿Crees que esas tres personas cubren tus dos muertes?, que sus cuerpos calcinados en vida, cortados hasta desangrase vivos, son sufrimientos suficientes para cubrir la cuota de odio que brilla en ti.

No aguanto más, se soltó con furia del agarre del anciano y se alejó de allí, tropezó contra cuerpos, sintió que pisaba otros, pero no podía seguir allí, no podía.

Mirase donde mirase, solo había cuerpos quemados, mutilados y en posiciones imposibles.

El rojo era el color predominante en el lugar, ya no solo por la sangre, sino porque la tierra del lugar era rojiza seca.

La escena ante él era como una mala imagen sacada de cualquier libro de terror:

—Todos pagaran por esto, ¿cómo lo permitieron?, ¿cómo no actuaron para detenerlo? Es posible que yo cometiera un error al darle el poder a Riddle, pero ustedes estaban allí.

Son tan culpables o más que yo, yo no sabía de esto, no lo sabía, pero usted lo vio todo impasible.

¿Quién es más miserable de los dos?

Estaba casi desquiciado, deseando salir de allí:

—Todos han de pagar, no es posible que nadie se opusiera a esta locura.

—Hubo quienes se opusieron, y por ello están siendo torturados en su casa, Remus J. Lupin y un joven recién llegado al escuadrón, Regulus Black, Hagrid también se opuso, pero Riddle los dejó fuera a todos en poco tiempo.

Cuando el señor da una orden, no importa nada más, todos deben obedecer, es por ello que es responsabilidad del líder, señor o amo, comprender la magnitud y alcance de una orden suya.

Un buen señor, entendería qué debe ordenar y con qué palabras hacerlo. Debe saber lo que desembocará de cada orden dada.

Es evidente, que tú no eres nada de todo eso, pues por estar cansado y querer ir a perder tiempo, dejaste al mando de algo que tú habías comenzado, a un ser sin escrúpulos que desea la exterminación de los muggles.

—Tom no desea la exterminación.

Dijo como autómata, ni siquiera sabía porque le había contestado.

—Es cierto, desea la casi extinción, pero dejando los suficientes para satisfacer las necesidades de los magos de sangre pura.

Los precisos, para que los magos no tengan que mover un dedo y puedan ser amos y señores.

Y por lo visto, hasta ahora compartes sus mismos ideales.

No dijo nada, era cierto que él estaba de acuerdo con la esclavitud de los muggles, pero nunca se le ocurriría que debían morir más de la mitad de ellos.

—Quiero advertirte de algo muchacho. En poco tiempo será tu ceremonia de posesión, si para ese día veo que nada ha cambiado, te mataré sin dudar un segundo.

No dejaré que recibas tus poderes y tierras, antes de la noche señalada te clavaré un puñal y acabaré con tu núcleo mágico.

No contestó, estaba seguro de que eso sucedería, nunca lo había dudado, pero había algo que Dumbledore desconocía y que seguramente le desquiciaría saber:

—Si hacéis eso, todo irá a parar a manos de Tom, ¿estáis seguro de que preferís que él consiga ese control?

Dumbledore palideció y lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa que portaba y lo levantó, lo encaró furioso, y él no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, no tenía el cuerpo realmente para esas cosas, pero sabía que debía mantenerse impasible, aunque algo le decía que su pose se derrumbaría antes de lo que él mismo creía posible.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De una cláusula que me hicieron sellar con sangre cuando no era más que un niño. Tom no es tonto, ambos lo sabemos, y me quiso atar en corto de muchas formas, cree que lo ha conseguido, pero yo tengo mis propios planes. No soy un amante de los muggles, pero tampoco soy un asesino despiadado como él lo es. Pero Luna está en juego todavía, la casé con Lord Weasley para que estuviese segura, pero aún hoy me amenazó con ella.

Es cierto que odio a todos esos miserables, que me encantaría verlos a todos arrastrándose a mis pies, pero no así. Nunca quise esto, solo quería que se alejaran de mis tierras, perderlos de vista, hacerles ver que conmigo no se juega.

—¿Juego?, ¿eso piensas que es todo esto?, ellos tenían un trato por estas tierras.

—¿Con quién?, porque le recuerdo que solo yo puedo dar permiso para ello, absolutamente na…

—Tus padres, ellos firmaron el tratado.

Ese fue el colmo, ¿Qué se creía Dumbledore?, se soltó de él con furia:

—¿Con mis padres?, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?, todos esos tratados quedaron invalidados en el momento exacto en que los Granger los mataron. Ninguno de esos indeseables merece el favor que mis padres les hicieron en su tiempo. Yo mismo quemé todos esos tratados y ellos lo saben de sobra.

Lo hicieron para desafiarme y pese a que lamento horrores lo sucedido y puedo asegurar que no volverá a pasar, quizás esto les demuestre de una maldita vez que no son bien recibidos en mis tierras.

Lord Dumbledore lo miró congelado, y él le mantuvo la mirada, no por orgullo o por dignidad o para darle más fuerza a su declaración, solo lo hizo porque si apartaba la mirada de esos ojos acusadores, vería de nuevo el escenario que los rodeaba, y realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para ello.

—Sin duda eres toda una digna creación de Riddle muchacho, puedes estar orgulloso. Aunque te aseguro que tus padres te despreciarían.

Esas palabras lo dejaron congelado, Dumbledore sin decir nada más desapareció del lugar dejándolo solo allí.

Sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con varios cadáveres que allí había esparcidos. Negó intentando borrar esa imagen, pero no sirvió de nada, el colmo de todo llegó cuando un aullido lo sobresaltó.

Ante tal sonido, miró a su alrededor como despertando de un trance, la noche ya había caído, el olor a carne calcinada, a sangre y muerte, había atraído a toda clase de animales carroñeros, incluidos a lobos y otros.

Abrió los ojos al máximo al comprender lo que sucedería con todos esos cuerpos. En cuanto vio aparecer al primer animal se congeló, no era posible.

Como si él no estuviese allí, este caminó hacía uno de los cuerpos, horrorizado y sin pensar, cogió lo que más a mano tenía y lo voleó contra el animal.

—No, de eso ni hablar.

En cuanto golpeó a este, el animal lo vio y comenzó a gruñir y enseñar los dientes, lentamente se le unieron muchos más.

Pero por algún motivo que no terminó de comprender no sintió miedo, solo entrecerró los ojos y los miró fijamente, lentamente se agachó y cogió un hacha que se encontraba en el suelo.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos volvió a mirar a los animales. Ahora había más de diez, y seguía llegando más.

No podría con todos ellos, pero tampoco podía permitir que eso pasara. Ya habían sufrido bastante en ese viaje que habían comenzado por su culpa, no pensaba permitir que perturbaran su recién y merecido descanso.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dio dos pasos hacía ellos.

Un gruñido que vino desde su espalda lo hizo girar con rapidez para quedarse parado. Definitivamente era demasiada muerte, y la cantidad de criaturas que habían atraído era demasiada.

Pero cuando sus ojos captaron como un lobo apresaba en sus dientes el brazo de uno de los cuerpos, la rabia se hizo cargo de todo su cuerpo.

Y su magia se descontroló como nunca antes lo había hecho, soltó el hacha, y como en trance, dejó escapar la magia en todas las direcciones. Se giraba apuntando a cada grupo de carroñeros.

Se pasó más de la mitad de la noche ahuyentando a todo animal que se acercaba al lugar, mientras la otra mitad la ocupaba en descolgar los cuerpos de los árboles y depositarlos todos en un mismo lugar.

Mientras hacía todo eso, su mente registró el número exacto de muertes, también las diferentes agresiones que habían recibido. ¿Qué clase de gente había a su alrededor?, no podían ser humanos, ningún ser humano sería capaz de semejante salvajismo.

Bien entrada la mañana, y sabiendo que el joven Potter podía ordenar que lo echaran en cualquier momento, Lord Dumbledore había dispuesto todo para su marcha. Se sentía asqueado y solo deseaba salir de esas tierras cuanto antes, no podía concebir el que el chico siguiera durmiendo, mucho menos que hubiese conseguido dormir después de lo que le mostró la noche anterior.

Sin duda los Granger habían cometido un error que les costaría muy caro a todos ellos. Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo atajar todo aquello. Si dejaba vivir al muchacho, sin duda sería un oponente que le traería muchos problemas, y si lo mataba, le otorgaría un poder desmedido a Riddle, ¿a cuál creía que podía vencer con mayor facilidad?

La respuesta era alarmante para él, pues después de ver al joven Potter, algo le decía, que ese muchacho sería mucho peor que Riddle. Tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, y una mente ágil, el odio que estaba inculcado en su ser, se encontraba muy arraigado a su alma.

Si quería salir bien de eso, debía matar primero a Riddle y después a Potter, y solo contaba con seis meses para lograrlo, si no, tendría que apostar todo a que podría terminar con Riddle.

—Lord Dumbledore.

La voz de Minerva lo sobresaltó, se giró a mirarla furioso, él la había dejado allí para que se ocupase del chico, pues sabía que bajo su tutela, el muchacho crecería con unos ideales dignos, pero sin embargo el resultado había sido otro muy diferente.

—¿Os atrevéis a dirigirme la palabra?

—¿Dónde se encuentra mi muchacho?

Preguntó ella impasible, y él se irritó, esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, era una de las pocas personas a las que les importaba bien poco irritarlo o incluso retarlo, además de no amedrentarse ante su enfado.

—Imagino que durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hiciste sin duda un grato trabajo con él, tal y como te pedí.

Ironizó, ella tan solo lo miró fijamente:

—Mi chico no está en su recámara y no volvió tras llevárselo usted.—Ahora fue el turno de ella de mirarlo con sus fríos ojos: —Si le ha hecho algo a Harry, Albus, le aseguro que lo lamentará.

Él se quedó congelado sin poder creerse lo que oía, siempre consideró a esa mujer alguien con una sabiduría y un criterio dignos de alabanza, y ahí estaba, amenazándolo, pese a que sabía que no podía nada contra él, porque el muchacho no había regresado a casa.

—Creí que serías capaz de dejar de lado tus sentimientos y ver en lo que ese muchacho se ha convertido, te dejé confiando en que serías la voz de la razón y que conseguirías mermar los planes de Riddle para con el chico, y sin embargo, esto es lo que me encuentro.

—No sabe nada sobre el chico, así que no le permitiré que hable de él. Quiero que me diga donde se encuentra.

—No lo sé, no es algo que me preocupe tampoco.

—Lord Dumbledore.

La voz de Hagrid lo sobresaltó, se giró a mirarlo y se sorprendió con lo que vio. Tenía una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha, algo que sin duda dejaría marca para siempre.

—Veo que ya te han soltado.

—Riddle se marchó esta mañana, Minerva exigió que me soltaran por orden de Harry. Ese chico no permitiría que me dejaran ahí abajo mucho tiempo.

—Temo informarle que no sé dónde se encuentra Harry, Hagrid, pues Dumbledore se lo llevó anoche y no regresó con él.

Fue el momento de que Hagrid lo mirara esperando una explicación por su parte, ¿cómo era posible que ese maldito chico hubiese conseguido la lealtad de dos de las personas a las que él mismo había puesto para cuidarlo?

Sin duda era un maldito y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos, preocupados por él.

Iba a recriminarles su comportamiento, cuando escucharon una voz:

—El señor, el señor.

Los tres miraron hacía las puertas y cuando estas se abrieron, el joven Wood llegó corriendo hacía el chico.

Hagrid y Minerva corrieron a su vez, y él frunciendo el ceño se acercó.

—Harry, ¿qué demonios te ha sucedido?

Hagrid apartó a Wood y Potter al ver a este sonrió de medio lado, Dumbledore apreció que sus ropas estaban completamente manchadas de una mezcla de sangre y tierra.

—Lo hice Hagrid, no se acercó ni uno.

—¿Ni uno?, ¿de qué estás hablando chico?

—Lo siento, siento mucho lo que te sucedió.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?, ¿dónde te has metido toda la maldita noche?

—Tenía que impedir que los animales…

Más no terminó la frase pues el chico cayó completamente agotado en un profundo sueño.

—¿Dónde lo llevaste anoche Dumbledore?

—A que viera su obra, si ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de hacerle ver la realidad, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera.

-¿Lo llevaste a la masacre de ayer?

—Tenía que hacerlo, Hagrid, el chico no comprende la magnitud de sus actos, y si no quieres que muera de aquí a seis meses, lo mejor es que ambos comencéis a ver tras vuestros sentimientos que os ciegan. La actitud del chico no es buena.

Minerva lo miró por unos instantes en mudo silencio:

—Sé perfectamente lo que es o no es Harry, Albus, y no es un asesino, lo que ayer sucedió no fue cosa suya y lo sabes, el que tú te quedases mirando sin actuar, no te da derecho a querer culpar al chico.

—Harry nunca ordenó nada de lo que ayer sucedió. Todo fue cosa de Riddle, ¿en qué pensabas para llevarlo allí?

—Esto es increíble, ¿en qué estáis pensando vosotros?, ese muchacho fue allí para arrasar con todos los muggles.

—Para esclavizarlos tal vez, nunca para masacrarlos como sucedió al final, es cierto que cometió un error al dejar a Riddle a cargo, pero yo me tenía que encargar de hacerlo comprender, y no de la manera en que vos lo habéis hecho.

—¿Y dices que esclavizar a los muggles está bien para vosotros?

—Decidme algo Albus, ¿veis que se maltrate a los muggles de formas horribles en este lugar?

Minerva habló con calma y él la fulminó con la mirada:

—Son tratados peor que animales, los privan de su libertad y los obligan a trabajar, incluso a prostituirse. ¿Vosotros consideráis que esto es vida realmente?

—No, no lo es realmente, pero…

—Muchos de ellos preferirían la muerte ciertamente, yo mismo si me encontrara en su situación preferiría la muerte.

—Tiene que entender que no se puede cambiar a alguien así como así, el chico tiene motivos para odiar a los muggles, incluso yo misma los desprecio, lo que hicieron no tiene perdón.

Sé que por la culpa de unos pocos, Harry está haciendo pagar a muchos, pero aún es joven y no entiende ciertos aspectos. Ellos tampoco cooperan demasiado, siempre les hace la misma pregunta.

Él los dejaría libre si le entregaran a los Granger, pero todos se niegan a hacerlo.

—Porque ellos son el símbolo de su esperanza, los Granger son los que los pueden llevar a la libertad. ¿Tú entregarías a tú única esperanza para ser libre de nuevo?

—¿Y tú perdonarías a los asesinos de tus padres?, ¿dejarías libre a todo el que cooperase con ellos?, Los Potter eran una pareja increíble y buena, dieron a esos muggles tierras y protección, ¿y cómo respondieron ellos?, asesinándolos a sangre fría.

Yo estaba presente Albus, yo vi de primera mano lo que esos dos hermanos hicieron con los Potter, ¿crees que puedo perdonar eso?, ¿u olvidarlo?, y si yo, que no era nada de ellos, no soy capaz de otorgar perdón por ese crimen, ¿crees que su hijo puede olvidarlo y quedarse de brazos cruzados?

—Entonces tendré que hacer lo imposible por detener al chico, y si vosotros os interponéis en mi camino, os aseguro que no tendré ningún reparo en apartaros del mismo.

No hubiese deseado pronunciar esas palabras, pero tampoco se hubiese esperado la reacción de ambos a las mismas. Hagrid se puso en pie con el chico en sus brazos y Minerva se situó a su lado. Para su asombro, sintió como ambos invocaban su propia magia, un escudo conjunto envolvió el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Si osáis acercaros al chico con malas intenciones, tener por seguro que nos encontraréis en vuestro camino y ninguno seremos fácil de retirar del mismo.

—¿Qué demonios estáis diciendo?, se supone que vosotros dos estáis de acuerdo en que todo esto no puede continuar.

—Y lo estamos, seguimos compartiendo vuestra creencias, y seguiremos colaborando con usted, pero en lo que concierne al chico, no lo tocará, él aún puede hacer grandes cosas, y no caiga en el equívoco de que se encuentra solo, porque no es el caso.

Si usted desea retirar todas sus esperanzas de él, nosotros no lo haremos, tenemos fe en que el chico tiene mucho que ofrecer. Su vida no ha sido sencilla y ha crecido viendo cosas horrorosas, además de encontrarse bajo la tutela de Riddle y aun así, pese a todo lo que esa educación ha conllevado, todavía tiene un corazón latiendo bajo su pecho.

Si fuese capaz de mirar más allá, también lo podría ver, pero es un hombre que solo ve lo que desea ver, siempre fue así.

—¿Me estáis diciendo que pese a que seguís creyendo que lo que él hace no está bien, aun así seguiréis a su lado?

—Si llega el momento en que el chico se sale de su baremo, entonces tendremos que intervenir, mientras tanto…

—Minerva, no puedes estar hablando en serio, viste lo que le hizo a esa pobre muchacha. ¿De verdad crees que eso es normal?

Minerva frunció el ceño y declaró:

—Bien, esa chica se sale de lo normal, no comprendo porqué Harry la tiene entre ceja y ceja, pero el que sea una mestiza no habla mucho en su favor. Recuerda que fue un mestizo quien derribó las barreras de los Potter.

—Su propia madre era una mestiza, él mismo es un mestizo.

—Precisamente por eso los odia aún más, porque ellos ayudaron a matar a una de ellos, incluso habiéndoles brindado ayuda.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a su cuarto, no podemos seguir permitiendo que todos lo vean en este estado.

Dumbledore miró a Hagrid unos instantes y se fijó en el chico en sus brazos, no era normal el estado en que se encontraba.

—Es evidente que no solo está cansado, ha agotado su poder mágico, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza pensar a qué se debe eso?

Dejó caer Minerva, y sin más, se fueron ambos para dejar a este en su recámara.

Lo cierto es que no se le había pasado ni pensarlo, ¿por qué razón estaría este así?, frunció el ceño molesto, miró a estos entrar en la casa y se desapareció.

Cuando llegó a su destino se quedó congelado, realmente eso nunca se lo habría esperado. ¿Quién demonios era Harry Potter? Y más importante, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Eso que veía no era la actitud de una persona que despreciaba a los muggles tan profundamente como proclamaba.

—Maldita sea, ¿a qué estás jugando chico?

Irritado, pues no soportaba no comprender algo, se desapareció y volvió a casa de Potter:

—Deshaz el equipaje Severus, nos quedamos.

—¿Disculpad?, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eso me gustaría a mí saber.

Entró en la casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tendría que entretenerse en algo mientras el joven Potter despertaba, pues debía averiguar cuanto antes en qué situación se hallaban. ¿Era un enemigo, o un posible aliado?, ¿o quizás ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba parado?, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando él se marchó?, en ningún momento, desde que la tarde anterior había terminado, a él se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, descolgar los cuerpos y mucho menos, enterrarlos.

Y sin embargo él, se había pasado la noche entera haciendo eso precisamente y a raíz, de lo que había dicho antes de caer rendido, no había permitido que los animales se acercarán a los cuerpos.

18


End file.
